The in-game events that happened already
'General Events' -The Dark God has been freed from his prison and now is on Azeroth (not known yet) -Blackrock mountain has been took over by a mysterious entity; (not known yet) -The lands once called Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes have been twisted and darkened further, now are called Darklands; -The Darklands are being shaked by random quakes... something is happening... -A bunch of heroes ventured to Scholomance and unwillingly freed King Darrow I and his undead legion. Now the skeletal king wanders around the land looking for his fallen army. -Fire is erupting from Blackrock Mountain... the ash cloud cloaked the surrounding lands in darkness... Stormwind is covered by that strange cloud and is suffering a long time of darkness.. -Explorers have been sent to discover what's going on in the Darklands... some reports have been received and they talk about the fabled Broken Highlands -The Dark God has started to assault the various fortresses of the kingdoms of Azeroth, Dark Alexander has been slain by a group of heroes. -Instead of Dark Alexander a new Overlord of Destruction has been chosen. Meanwhile, the Overlord of Corruption is ravaging the lands spreading his minions as infiltrates. 'Scarlet Crusade Events' -Brigitte Abbendis came back, barely alive, from Northrend and became the new High Commander -Damian Dathroan, son of Saidan, has been entitled Commander and put in charge of the rebuilding of Tyr's Hand -Lord Alestorm and Lord Rolain signed an agreement of alliance with Lord Damian -Lord Damian signed an agreement of truce with Highlord Darion Mograine -The rebuilding of Tyr's Hand is started. -King Darrow assaulted Tyr's Hand but eventually the tenacious defenders of the city managed to repel the attack. 'Horde Events' -Crossroads has been reinforced as staging point for any counter attack to the Alliance -Tiragarde is receiving shipments from Kul Tiras and is a primary threat to deal with. -The Mag'Har orcs have eventually joined the Horde (for survival purposes) -The Blackrock orcs survivor have joined the Horde after fleeing to the Badlands -Between Blackrock orcs and Dark Iron dwarves there is a survival alliance. -Orgrimmar has sent ships to explore and attack various coasts of Azeroth -The forsaken are firm on destroying the New Lordaeron after the break of Tarren Mill's truce. -The blood elves are neutral to the New Lordaeron as token of gratitude for the help received. -Orgrimmar's explorers are looking for a sea way to reach the Badlands. -Whiterbark trolls are been massing in the highlands of Arathi. -Amani trolls ave sent message of help to Thrall, Thrall, despise the Blood Elven distrust and anger, accepted to read their message -The blood Elves are threatening to leave the Horde if the Amani Trolls will get in touch with the Orcs again -The soldiers and civillians fled from Hammerfall have met with the Dragonmaw Clan, the Clan accepted to help them. -After the battle of Tiragarde, the town of Razor Hill was destroyed and bombed by Kul Tiras fleet, the rebuilding tough was quick, for both the town.. the score is not settled yet. -Thrall sent Palth and his clan to help the soldiers of the Forsaken army in Lordaeron -The forsaken, struggling for the lack of corpses, tried to raise the old silver hand paladins, but they kept their free will and the will of serve the Light -Alonsus Faol was resurrected to lead this new order of undead paladins, the Knights of the Black Rose -Lord Falconcrest allied himself and his Syndicate soldiers with the Forsaken, bolstering their numbers. -Chief Palth and his clan landed in Silverpine and joined the Forsaken and Syndicate in the battle of Alterac, where Lord Falconcrest succeeded in killing King Galen Trollbane -Palth, disgusted by the dishonorable actions of the Forsaken and their foul alliance with the Syndicate left the Forsaken and out of despise joined the humans marching to Silverpine for a temporary truce. -The forsaken took eventually hold of Silverpine, ending the battles of Lordaeron as stalemate... for now. -Lord Artimus left the Lordaeron with a bunch of soldiers to make a staging point in Northrend -Lort Artimus apparently died but was resurrected with a foul ritual, now he seeks vengeance. -The Apothecary society has been sending stocks of blight barrels to Brill and started to work on Brill's and Bulwark's new fortifications -The refugees of Hammerfall met with the Dragonmaw clan and the Blackrock Clan, along with a group of Forest trolls and Boulderfist ogres they formed a pact to build a new city called New Hammerfall in the wetlands. -Strain H has been developed, the new blight is being completed by the Apothecaries. -The Whiterbark Trolls are massing... their number is increased dramatically -The situation between Tarren Mill and Hillsbrad is becoming worse... the two factions are going to battle soon. 'Alliance Events' -Stormwind has been fighting the blackrock orc and the horde that is landing on westfall, eventually they blown up the blackrock pass to block the road from the Darklands. -Stromgarde, after a long conflict, has been recaptured by the alliance, eventually Stromgarde, after the rebuilding, declared itself a separate kingdom than Stormwind, the kingdom of Stormwind never forgave them. -Stromgarde quickly took back hold of the farmlands of Northfold and seized control of Durnholde fast enough to prevent the Syndicate making a decent defense. -As Southshore, Aerie Peak, Ambermill and most of the refugees of the Lordaeron joined Stromgarde, the kingdom renamed itself the New Lordaeron -The army of the New Lordaeron marched north to recapture Andorhal and Corin's Crossing, and cleanse the plaguelands -Stormwind in the meanwhile closed the way to the North, now the only way to cross the middle mountains is through the sea. -Stromgarde is fighting with both the Forsaken and the Scourge as the Horde fleed south from Hammerfall (now in the hands of the Lordaeron) and they started building a new keep down the Thandol Span -the High Elfs have joined back the Lordaeron -The Wildhammer clan has joined the Lordaeron (as they were always friendly with the high elves and deemed the Bronzebeard clan not really trustworthy) -Jaina sent troops to reinforce and fortify Northwatch Hold -Kul Tiras is sending shipments to Tiragarde keep. -Tiragarde has been fortified and fought with Razor Hill, both towns got destroyed and ended up being rebuilt -The Thoradin wall is being rebuilt as the new shipments of stone are available from Hammerfall. -King Galen rallied the High Elves, Stromgarde Army and the Sentinels of Alterac and marched to Alterac to destroy the Forsaken -In the battle of Alterac King Galen was slayed by the betrayer of the humanity, Lord Falconcrest. -The Lordaeron is raging now in the southern lands to destroy any possible enemy, while the battle is over as a stalemate -Lord Alexander has rallied some troops and left the Lordaeron to chase a group of forsaken to Northrend and slay them all. -Prince Ralean Trollbane is going to be crowned as new king of Lordaeron -Alexander is back from northrend but looks like a dark copy of him is spreading death and corruption among the lands of the New Lordaeron, this fake must be downed as soon as possible -Stromgarde has been assaulted by a small portion of the army of the Dark God, the attack was repelled but Stromgarde has been damaged heavily. -Andorhal has been reclaimed by the Argent Crusade as a neutral town with the help from the Forsaken, The Scarlet Crusade and Stromgarde's Army. '-further stuff to be added later-'